


independence

by woodyhinoo



Category: EXILE (Japan Band), J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodyhinoo/pseuds/woodyhinoo
Summary: 你已经是月亮了
Relationships: Tachibana Kenchi/Tosaka Hiroomi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 3





	independence

**Author's Note:**

> ⛔真人rps，巨ooc

登坂结束了开演前的彩排——名义上的走个过场，再确认流程走位，就回到了休息室。心情甚佳地靠沙发坐下来，两秒后索性躺了下去。

最后一次带妆彩排是在凌晨结束的，开过会后，他回家还小睡到下午。现在登坂要做的只剩下休息，进食补充体力，然后化妆，热身，最终登场。

虽说刚刚他在台上心不在焉，开过的嗓子，有一搭没一搭地唱几句，用眼神寻视着底下来来回回的工作人员，而企图找到那位总策划身影的目的，以失败告了终。登坂当然知道总策划现在忙得是不可开交，他自己倒悠哉悠哉地趴在沙发上，打开游戏界面。

登坂从巨蛋里能实现的最高处降落登场。这个出场方式，总策划为确保可实现性和安全可靠性，亲自替他走过许多次；他在尖叫声中调整耳麦，想到了策划实际上恐高的属性，心中暗笑。

“准备好彻夜狂欢了吗，东京巨蛋！”

他在WAKE THE MOON的间歇，朝三万八千名观众喊道。

若不是戴着耳麦，登坂一定连一点伴奏都听不见，上万人一齐的叫喊足以使人耳鸣。皆是为他。

Intro结束，立即就是与巡演同名的歌曲FULL MOON标志的正式开场。他在狂妄的王一般的自信和底气里，用麦克风朝每一人传递歌声和震撼。他唱着FULL MOON，东京巨蛋的东侧，满月一轮正驶向夜端。

巡演的概念和流程在几月前一经提出，到如今上演，几乎没有很大变化。原因登坂自是知晓的。

登坂的公司从三年前的2017-18年MOONLIGHT巡演开始，引入了一名新的演唱会策划。他的策划生涯比登坂的演艺生涯更长，所以经验丰富是不可否认的。但娱乐圈早历时这么多年，新奇的构想点子哪能有用不尽的。每次专辑和巡演前，所有人都绞尽脑汁力求不同。

商业巡演早就有了本质上固定的模式，很多经纪公司都难以再进行创新。不过登坂很幸运，前年的2018-19SUPERMOON巡演一上演就大获成功，世界观虽然延续了MOONLIGHT，但是主题又完全不同。最主要的是，概念完美契合他本人所有的设定和形象，在众多演唱会里独树一帜。

正因为他红，所以演出的价值能发挥到最大限度，不愧于所有人的努力。

于是为他量身打造的FULL MOON，成功是可望的，几乎不用想。因为随着时间推进，那位策划想必对他更加了解，从外到里，吃透了登坂。

登坂热歌辣舞着，轻易撩拨着所有望向他的人，微微一举一动，一眼一笑，都在衬托他的灯光中刺激人的视野和神经。那是轻而易举的事。

两个多小时间，只有在support member过场时他歇了几分钟。补妆的staff在旁边替他换装整理时登坂喝了两口水，无意一抬头，瞥见策划从门外极快地走过，脸都没看清。

结束后先是和工作人员道谢，和来支持的前辈后辈合影，收尾过后就是反省会。

总算直面到了总策划的真容，可惜登坂作为主角的这一场戏，人一点多余的注意力也不分给自己。

登坂懂的，即使上百人的心血都有赖于他用身体力行表达给观众，画上句点，但他确实在这些人眼里，并没有多神圣。大家都是执行者，登坂是被看见的那个。

在总策划看来，他兴许就是演唱会进程里的普通一环。

他的部分没花太多时间讨论，于是很快结束了。明天就紧接着第二场，要细化提高的地方很多，众人一一发表。但这与登坂关系不大，他回了休息室收拾自己。

大约再朝零点靠近了一小时，助理进门来，说该上车了。

“人呢？”登坂收好耳机问。

“在收尾了，很快就到。”跟了他两年多的鹤野走在前面解释。

小助理的消息挺准，登坂上车过了没五分钟，车门就再次启开，男人坐进来，带着他的公文包，把电脑放在膝盖上。

登坂从刚死一局的游戏里抬抬眼睛，那赫然就是他的演唱会统领人——橘大策划没错。

“出发吧。”他说，好好坐起身，把落下肩头的衣服领口扯上来，避免又要被橘讲“站没站相，坐没坐相”。刚才和来看演唱会的vocal女后辈嘴了几句游戏，登坂才发现自己菜得可以。人家几天就随便70级，他花了两周认真研究还只在35级溜达，且升级无理。

黑色汽车驶出东京巨蛋的停车场，登坂撑着头看橘，那家伙从上车起就把自己视作透明人。

“以后少在开会的时候挤眉弄眼的。”橘盯着电脑，敲打键盘没停过。

“橘大策划，您的心是石头做的吗？”他笑，皆不在意。他自由散漫得已经脱了鞋，盘腿在舒适宽松的后座上。倾身上去，看着屏幕上全是关于演唱会改进的内容。

他在旁边挠挠橘的腿，又戳戳橘手臂，上手扯橘鬓角。橘还是一眼都不看过来。

工作到走火入魔了。

不过登坂发现他的小动作成功使橘的眉头皱得更深了，橘在烦躁，他知道，所以才该更加努力。

他咬着大拇指想了想，竖齿就上前叼住橘耳上的银环，舌头伸来舔一舔。橘果然转过头来，登坂知道他下一句话得说什么，所以就势封住他的嘴唇，右手果断覆住他腿间部位。

当然，还要捏住他的下巴，避免橘瞬间就逃。

“登坂你-”

趁机往齿里伸进舌头，登坂可不怕被咬到。他吞咽得很大声，置若无人，迅速换个角度，又偷到几秒深吻。

接着抚摸腿间的手被锁住，人被推开。橘面上很不满，看起来立刻就要生气了。登坂抽回手，冲他笑，又欲靠近，被橘阻止。但橘只是保持着烦闷表情转回去看电脑。

“你以为车上只有你我？”橘甩他一句。

“…我不在！”鹤野突然冷不丁地插话。

登坂“啧”了一声，觉得白养了个不会看眼色的助理。

在电梯里的时候橘虽然终于主动开口跟他搭话，讲的却还是商讨中决定要改变的和登坂有关的事项。不管登坂怎么跨次元转移话题，橘就是能一秒钟打回正形。

“跟你有关的内容我刚刚在车上整理完了，你自己看看。”

才躺下沙发，就被扔来一iPad。哪怕登坂知道橘事事以他为先，不过对着个总拉着脸的大木头，他还是不太得劲。

橘洗澡的时候他回了趟卧室，十分钟左右后又没事人地趴回去。男人从浴室出来，端了杯茶来，坐下沙发又开始整理众人在演唱会途中、之后发现的各种突发问题或是不足之处。

登坂懒懒地，看着反馈回来的建议，把双脚搭上橘的腿根，橘依着他。

他开始还安分一会儿，可没过多久脚就开始有意无意地磨蹭。屈起膝盖，开始用软掌揉弄没活过来的性器。

“登坂。”橘皱眉。被警告的人当然知道那是警告。

可他缓缓地踩着橘那一部分，隔着衣料刻意撩拨。比起橘本人，性器实在是过于容易诱惑。

要不是橘有这东西，登坂想，他肯定是没法每次都得逞了。

他换了浴袍，领口松垮，用那双嵌了泪痣的眸子看着橘锐利的目光掷过来，登坂一笑。可是脚到底不比手灵活，皮带和纽扣完全没法松开。

然而他用脚趾将橘的裤链拉下来，往其里钻着，仿佛这就是他的目的。

平心而论，橘不是一个好相处的人，只要看他此刻极不耐烦的神情，就能明白凶神恶煞是如何的。好好工作着被烦扰，大约是他最讨厌的行为。

而恰好登坂，总是乐此不疲地敢于挑战他的神经系统回路：控制愤怒、烦躁之类情绪之处。

橘默默拿开电脑搁在一旁，猛地站起身。登坂吓了一跳，只看见橘一言不发地转身就往卧室走。眨眼间男人又从卧室走回，登坂躺在原处，本来在思考是不是久违地又把人惹到心态失调。

他手里似乎拿着什么，到沙发边上便甩手一扔，橘冷着脸俯身去，扳开登坂的双腿，解他的腰带。

“登坂広臣，”他说到，“你真的很烦。”

做了就会消停了。

本来橘是不肯让他在演唱会期间纵欲的，所有欲望，指从前被迫戒掉的烟、一到控制身材期间偏偏更想吃的甜，橘连酒都会控制他喝。性欲当然是自然。

不过他可不管登坂到底是觉得戏耍自己有趣还是真的想做爱，橘脑子里只有干净利落做完让他停止打扰自己的想法。

登坂只说了个“等”字，剩下的全都叫橘堵住给吞回肚子里。他们都很喜欢接吻，是没有不喜欢的理由。

鉴于登坂的行为过分程度，橘认为他已经提早做好了准备，右手往后面探究，摸到他已经湿软松开的后穴。两根手指并入，飞快地抽插以及去寻前列腺的位置。

橘撸动自己的性器，回想的都是都是登坂一次次高潮过的模样，闭上的眼前全是那些画面，于是他很快就硬了。

年轻者斜眼看到被丢在头侧的东西又被拿起来，是润滑和安全套。

“都说等一下-”

他应该早料到不打招呼的插入，而不是现在才措手不及来。

橘去吻他的左耳后，那里有一处不显眼的纹身，是一个花体的“T”字样。那早就被粉丝们发现过，但猜测无非是“Tosaka(登坂)”，或者是“Tsuki(月)”。如果是秘密，又或许该是“Tachibana(橘)”。

他们不明白这纹身是何时何故出现在那儿。

橘还记得登坂被疼逼出的泪水，纹身师已经尽力以最快速度完成了字样，他还是借故泪水盈盈。当初是橘给他上消炎药，说着“麻烦”，每天都做。

他也有因为态度不好而把登坂惹得一副孤傲不理人样子的时候，不过意外的是，他总是特别好哄。橘知道那是因为登坂的喜欢，而他至今仍觉得这份喜欢不可思议。

手下丰腴的肉感与紧实的肌理并不冲突，橘当然知道登坂还得在几万人面前脱衣服，也就知晓分寸，不留下任何痕迹，用手撩得出效果的就不去咬。

轻轻搔弄登坂的腰，他就会弓起身体小声地喘吟。橘拾起速度向里凿入，穴肉又紧又顺又滑，他同样觉得很刺激。更别提登坂那种稍显无措又享受的表情，向来是催动情欲的上品。

如果用指腹慢慢摩挲着他的头皮再倏然拽紧棕发，登坂也会很喜欢。

橘果断地给足痛快，低头看去，剧烈起伏的小腹上的性器，不亲手抚慰也漂亮地昂起。改变策略专攻后穴中的腺体，那性器就吐出了前液。登坂仰头呻吟着，把绷紧的脖颈暴露无遗，伸手去摸橘没有插入体内的柱体的一部分，逗弄他的囊袋。

热吻后，橘吞咽完。“你还不知满足吗？明明今晚已经照亮几万人的眼睛了，连东京巨蛋都只为你一个人而亮。”他说着，非常近地看入登坂的双眼。

“又没有人为我而亮。”登坂勾着他的脖子，辩解道。

橘忽地笑。

“你已经是月亮了，臣。”

登坂却似乎并不满意于他的表白，扬起下巴追着吻去。

替登坂收拾完性爱残局，橘看他很快就睡了熟，知道他也确实累了。他虽然也很疲倦，两天没能合眼，不过实在不能歇。一到巡演这时候，他和登坂就忙得没法歇息。

这种状态一直到三个月后才结束，中间时有间歇可以调整，不过FULL MOON总算圆满完成。

马不停蹄地，登坂要开始忙别的营业，橘也得开始为他同公司的后辈策划。见面时间就不比巡演时，两人常常错过。

去挑选新单曲录影带里需要出现的钢琴，登坂趁橘有空非把他也叫去了乐器行。那家店规模很大，登坂公司所需的道具很多都是由这里提供。

摆放的钢琴也有斯坦威、雅马哈之名贵类，许多并不出售，也就供展览一用。登坂浏览着，时而停下来仔细看。不过他并不特别认真挑选，更像是在享受这种时间。

在里侧看见一架很是漂亮的三角，负责人称是私藏，有兴趣的话允许弹弹看。登坂坐到前去，几个声一出就知道那是极好的钢琴。弹了些旋律，然后他把注意力投到一侧的橘身上。

“你过来，”他喊，“你弹给我听听看。”

橘指了指自己，又摇摇头。于是登坂过去拉人，狡猾道：“我上次看你偷偷在仓库弹了那里的琴。”

没法，确实如登坂所言，上次去移动演唱会需要的乐器时，他是一时兴起弹过。他的水平不算上乘，只是皮毛而已。当时弹奏的，是登坂的《One Way Love》。

可那因为只是伴奏，没有登坂的歌声，平平无味像没有灵魂，所以他没弹多久就没了兴致。

现在却被拧着要弹琴，橘只好又弹起了《One Way Love》。

登坂眼里漾着的全是笑，他站在旁边，轻轻撑在琴架上注视橘。而后他点着节奏，就清唱起来。就像这里只有他两人。

“言葉では歌では(语言不是歌)  
伝えられない(无法传达)  
このメロディ(这个旋律)  
を君にどう伝えよう(要怎么向你传达)  
愛のゆく先は(爱的前方)  
ひとつだけさ(只有一个)  
温もり重ね(温暖重叠)  
二人きりなのに(明明只有你和我)”

他一词一句都处理得干净温柔，情愫在其中流转，月光软得同水一般。

“你之前说我在台下忙得脚不沾地，连看一眼在台上的你的时间都没有。”橘看着倚在钢琴上如一只大型猫咪的人，“其实FULL MOON首场的时候我有看到，虽然只是一眼。”

“当时大屏幕上是实时转录的当天的满月时，你坐在台上唱《One Way Love》，屏幕上有切你的剪影。那一幕我看见了，印象很深。”

“那橘大策划知不知道我当时唱的时候看着月亮在想谁？”登坂恼人地笑。

“少贫嘴了。”橘正色，“你应该想你的粉丝。”

冬天到的时节，登坂总爱蜷在沙发上，做只披着毯子的猫。橘接近12点回到家，对这几天登坂从公司回得早比较惊讶。

“怎么样啊？”登坂见他就问，

橘可知道他指的内容——无非是他现在负责的登坂的后辈男团。“如果你想听我说没你的演唱会完成度高的话，你已经听见了。”橘走过去，应承登坂的滑头。

登坂心情甚好朝他地伸出双臂去，却被橘掂量着捏了腰。

巡演结束挺久了。“你胖了吧？”他问。

登坂不以为意。

**Author's Note:**

> 并且有继续圆下去的趋势


End file.
